


Later that Night

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Frottage, Heterosexual Sex, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron wanks to memories of the Best Shower Ever, and gets more than what he asked for.





	Later that Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for kerosinkanister as a sequel to Ambush, but can stand alone.

 

Ron lowered his pyjamas to the middle of his thighs and gripped his freed cock with his right hand. He started wanking, but tried to vary his technique. Strokes a little bit clumsier, grip a little bit lighter, just like how Hermione did it for him in the shower. Gods that girl would be the death of him, and he'd probably die with a smile.

 

Ron grunted when a particularly vivid image of Hermione came to his mind. His favorite fantasy of mashing her breasts while kissing her had come true earlier in the day, and he would never be rid of it. He stroked his cock harder. He would cherish it so much not even an Obliviate would be able to--

 

"Ron, what are you doing?"

 

"What the hell?! Hermione!" Thoroughly startled, Ron sat up and tried to cover his cock with his hands.

 

"How many times do you wank in a day, Ron?" Hermione, who was wearing nothing but a thin dressing gown, climbed into his bed and secured his drapes.  "That's the second time I've caught you, and it's not even been, what, three hours?" She cast a Silencing charm.

  
Ron raised an eyebrow in question. What was Hermione doing in his bed, and why had she cast a Silencing charm?

 

"For Harry," she explained.

 

But why was she climbing onto his lap?

 

"Honestly, do I have to--" Too much talk. Ron pulled Hermione more snugly onto his lap, and proceeded to devour her mouth. He bit her lower lip before licking it and plunging his tongue into her mouth. Ron loved the way Hermione tasted. She was always a bit minty from her obsessive toothbrushing, but her sweetness was unique. The texture of her tongue was amazing as well, and Ron thoroughly enjoyed flicking his own tongue against it.  


 

Hermione groaned into his mouth. She speared her fingers into his hair, gripped it, and gently pulled Ron away from her face. She turned and whispered into his ear.

 

“Untie my dressing gown, Ronald.”  


 

Ron wasted no time and did as he was told, untying the loose knot and tearing the gown away from Hermione’s body. He tossed it aside. Ron didn’t know what he had expected, but he was pleased that Hermione had foregone clothes when she decided to ambush him in his bed.

 

“Merlin, Hermione, you’re naked!”  
  
“And you should be, too.” Hermione awkwardly reached back to help him pull off his pyjamas entirely. Once that was done it was skin on skin, on a comfortable bed this time, and Ron loved it.

 

Hermione grabbed his face and snogged him again. Ron took that as a cue to let his hands wander along her body. He palmed a breast, pinched a nipple, squeezed an arsecheek, but he felt that those weren’t enough.

 

Ron pulled away from Hermione’s kiss, but before she could complain, he started to lick her neck and nip at her collarbone. He bent his head and suckled a breast into his mouth.

 

“Oh! Ron!”  
  


“You like that, Hermione?” he asked between mouthfuls of her breast. He shifted to taste the other one. Fantastic as well.

 

Ron bit lightly at her nipple.

 

This tore a cry out of Hermione, and for a second Ron was scared that he’d hurt her. But then she was pulling his face up for another scorching kiss, and scooting even further into his lap.

  
She rocked her hips.  
  


“Oh bloody buggering hell!”   
  


“Yeah.” Hermione replied.  
  


Her hip-rocking had sent Ron’s achingly hard cock in contact with her slick, wet and warm slit. It felt beyond fantastic.

 

“Oh Merlin, that feels so good, please, please, please do it again,” Ron pleaded. And she rocked even harder into his cock.

 

Ron groaned and slumped his head on her shoulder. “This is bloody fantastic. But are we going to have sex, Hermione?” Ron asked in a voice laced with both pleasure and pain, “’cause, y’know… Weasley… Contraceptive charm.”

  
Hermione panted. “Don’t be silly, Ronald, it’s too early for us to have sex.”   
  


He didn’t mind at all, just as long as she continued grinding and rocking her cunt into his prick. This was good. This would get him to come as well. In a few seconds, actually.  
  


But then Hermione was pushing him down onto the bed, and there she was, all concentration, nakedness and bushy hair, hovering above him.

 

“Wha--?”

  


 “Just shut up. Please.”

  
She sat on him, one hand flat on his chest, the other playing with her own nipple.  Oh fuck  She ground herself on him hard, once, twice, thrice. She circled her hips.  


  
Hermione whimpered. “Oh, oh, fuck, Ron. Don’t you dare come before me!”  
  


“Don’t take that tone with me, Hermione. Not in my bed,” Ron growled. But really, he wasn’t angry. How could he be, when this was happening?  


  
However, he was going to come really soon. His cock felt hard and heavy, and his balls were tightening up. But he wanted to be a gentleman about it and let Hermione come first.

 

Ron snuck his right hand in between them and tried to reach her nub with his longest finger. It was a tight fit, but he managed, and proceeded to massage her clit.

  
Hermione stiffened and released a low groan. Her back was arched, her head turned slightly to the side, and her breasts presented to him in all their glory. Ron couldn’t resist.

 

He sat up, pulled Hermione to him, took a nipple in between his teeth, and tugged. Hermione inhaled a deep breath before crying out. “Oh, shit, oh fuck. Oh, Ron!”

 

Ron released her nipple and watched her face as she came—eyes closed, forehead creased, teeth biting lower lip—and promptly exploded himself.

 

“Blimey, Hermione!” And he promptly fell back onto the bed, bringing her along with him.

 

After what felt like hours, or minutes, or seconds--Ron couldn’t be arsed to make sure--Hermione stirred on top of his chest. She looked up at him, raised an eyebrow, and gave him a wicked grin.  


  
“You liked it?”  


 

“Blo—”

 

“Watch your language, Ronald.”

 

Ron gave her an incredulous look. “You were swearing like a sailor just minutes ago!”

  
“It’s different when it’s during sex.”  


  
He couldn’t help but laugh. “And where did you read those rules? ‘Hogwarts: A History?’”  


  
“As a ma—” Hermione tried to speak, but Ron cut her off by rolling them around and kissing her squarely on the mouth.  


  
As he descended on her skin with nicks and lips, Ron whispered. “I don’t care about that. Just, let’s make you swear out loud, again, yeah?”

 

Fin 


End file.
